Passing through the veil
by potatovodka
Summary: Tanya starts to lose herself after a great battle. It's passed off as amnesia, but soon will be known by something new. Rated M for violence and language.


I do not own Youjo Senki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1/3: slipping away

Disclaimer: spoilers. I used a scene from the movie to begin with.

...

Tanya hovered over the cathedral after blasting Mary down through the roof. The fire that started as a result was putting off a lot of thick, black smoke that made her cough. She descended into the shelled out cathedral and looked around to find Mary. Through the fire, she saw Mary slowly approaching her. Mary had a look of anger that didn't seem human, even for someone like herself. She lunged forward and swung her rifle at Tanya, which she managed to block, yet even her magic couldn't hold it back. The shield failed and Tanya felt the impact of it in full force. It was enough to send her flying, making her gear get whipped away from her body.

Mary walked over to her, with the same look of immense rage about her. She mounted Tanya and started punching her repeatedly. As Tanya laid there, she could see bright flashes of light in her eyes. Seemingly satisfied with the beating she had given Tanya, Mary picked her up by the hair and dragged her body so they were in front of the statue. She dropped Tanya and took a few more steps.

She began smiling, but it was soon interrupted by the feeling of a knife hitting her in the beck. She turned and saw Tanya beginning to stand. She started charging Tanya, but stopped when Tanya used her Mauser pistol to shoot her. The shot broke Mary's computation stone and went into her chest, but didn't go completely through her body. "I don't want to play anymore, beast." Tanya said calmly. "Goodbye."

Tanya continued shooting, the other rounds completely passing through Mary's body. One bullet hit the statue in its head, the others scattered Mary's blood, some of which also hit the statue. Mary fell to the floor and Tanya stood over her. As she was pulling the trigger, a Unified States trooper flew through the stained glass and opened fire at Tanya to distract her while he swooped in and took her away. Visha soon showed up, concerned for her commander. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Tanya answered.

"You should have killed her."

"I know."

Suddenly, Tanya was racked with a migraine. She saw flashes of her former life and one she didn't recognize. She tried shrugging it off, and it briefly went away. She then lost all of the strength in her body and fell to her knees, the migraine coming back. Visha went over to her, trying to help her up, but she kept going limp. Then, as if nothing happened, everything stopped and she stood up. "Ow, why... why does my face hurt?" She asked, about to cry.

"You were just fighting with that Mary girl from the Unified States. Maybe that's what it is."

One of her tears came down and sizzled until evaporation when it touched her Type 97. In an instant, she snapped to and stopped crying. "That bitch sure can hit hard."

"Uhh... what? Are you sure you're okay?" Visha asked, confused.

"I'm guessing the headache is from her hitting me. Damned coward, had to do it while I was down."

"I really would like for you to see a medic. I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I really think-"

Tanya held up her hand to stop her. "I'm FINE. God, have you not seen the other things I've been through?"

As they stepped out of the cathedral, Tanya collapsed again. Visha tried to wake her, to no avail. She checked her vitals, which seemed fine.

...

_Tanya woke to the sounds of machine gun fire and mortars which sounded muffled because of the constant gunfire and temporary hearing loss. She heard a whistle in the distance and then saw a line of troops emerge from the other side and charge. Figuring that she must be fighting again, she raised her rifle and started firing. By the time she had to reload, some of the survivors of the charge were dropping into the trench with her. She saw that her bayonet was already fixed and started running them through. _

_She looked up to see a flare, followed by the sun getting blocked out by a cloud of what looked like smoke. Only, it wasn't. She could tell what it was soon enough. She looked around for a gas mask, but couldn't find one. She pulled a wet rag from her pocket and took a deep breath through it as she closed her eyes as tight as she could. After about a minute, a friendly soldier approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. "We're clear. Get ready for a charge back to their side."_

_She moved the rag and could still smell the gas, but was able to breathe again._

...

Tanya was jolted awake at an Empire hospital. She slowly got up and looked around. One eye was bandaged, but she could still see through the other. "Oh my goodness. What happened?"

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Visha piped up from her bedside as she put down the book she was reading. "As it turns out, the Mary girl almost broke your arm and managed to crack a rib. That, and you've got a broken cheekbone from her hitting you. There's some swelling, but that will go away in a few days."

Visha held up a mirror for her to see. "Eh, I'll get over it. What kind of medicine did they give me? I'm getting so I don't feel any of this."

"Morphine. Not like the magical doping, I take it."

"Nah." Tanya answered as she turned to get out of the bed. "Now, where is my uniform?"

Visha looked guilty. "It's being cleaned."

Tanya huffed. "Okay. So, why do you look that way?"

Visha produced a box. "The only clothes I think may fit you are these."

"There's a dress in here, isn't there?" She asked as she opened the box, revealing a simple dress. "Well, it's not frilly, I guess. That's a start."

Visha sat there for a moment. "Oh, you want privacy?"

"Yes."

Visha stepped away from the bed and drew the curtain around it. After a couple of minutes, she stepped out. Visha was ecstatic that Tanya finally wore something she brought for her. "What about the shoes? You don't like them?"

"No. They're too girly and bright, even for me. I'll walk barefoot first."

"Please, try them on."

Realizing Visha wouldn't stop, she put the shoes on. "There. Now, what are we scheduled to do next?"

An army doctor came over and stopped Tanya. "Excuse me, Major."

"Who?" Tanya asked.

"You. You haven't been released yet."

"Well, I'm releasing myself of my own recognizance."

"You can't just do that. There are tests we need to run."

"What test can you perform to tell anything that standing on my own two feet won't tell me?" Tanya asked, annoyed.

"I understand, but I still need to clear you."

A messenger walked up to the group of them with a message. "High command wishes to see Ms Degurechaff at once. Even if she's still in bed." He said, followed by looking at her. "Oh, you're out of bed. This is for you." He handed her the message, saluted her and left.

Tanya opened the letter, and it said just what he said it would. "So doctor, you were saying?"

He begrudgingly stamped her papers and discharged her.

...

Along the way to the HQ, Tanya started holding Visha's hand. While she didn't know why, she just continued. When they arrived, Tanya looked around in awe. "What is this place?"

"Um, this is the Military headquarters. You've been here many times."

"Really? And I don't remember it?"

Visha knew there was something wrong now. She took a knee and looked her in the eye. "What's my name?"

"Viktoriya, right?"

Tanya blinked and shook her head. "Okay, how did we get here?"

"You seem to be having bouts of amnesia."

Tanya looked around and then at herself. "That explains me wearing this and not remembering how we got here. I suppose we should go see what command wants."

Upon entering, the two were saluted by their juniors. In proper fashion, they returned their salute. Tanya handed the clerk the message and they were sent in. Tanya went into the meeting room alone and stood before high command. "Sirs, Captain Degurechaff reporting."

They looked confused. "Who ever said you were demoted?"

"Last I was aware, I was a captain."

Zettour opened a dossier and looked at her information. "It says here you were promoted to the rank of Major."

Tanya scratched her head. "May I have my Lieutenant come in?" To which was agreed.

Tanya opened the door and signaled Visha to come in. She saluted and stood in place. "First Lieutenant Serebryakov, Major Degurechaff asked you in here for a reason."

"Tell them what you told me outside."

"Of course. It is my belief that the Major has begun feeling the effects of amnesia, after her beating at the hands of one second Lieutenant 'Mary Sioux' in the battle at Tiegenhoff. The doctor was reluctant to release her, and only did so when the messenger arrived with the note."

"That would explain the bandaging and swelling. Anyhow, we would like to hear your report on the battle. We have the general idea of what happened, but require your input." Zettour requested.

"What battle?" Tanya asked as her expression changed.

"...the battle of Tiegenhoff. We were just... Oh, right. The amnesia."

"What amnesia?" Tanya continued, seemingly snapping back and forth between knowing and not.

"Okay, this is getting tiring. Major, we would like your report on the battle."

"Very well, I'll write it and bring it here as soon as possible." She said, again remembering herself. "If I may make a request."

"What might that be?" Rerugen asked.

"I would like to be transferred behind the lines for awhile to better study how to properly use manpower, along with various equipment and how to combat our enemies."

"Granted. You will be moved to a flat in Berun. It's not too far from our central library and I believe would suit you well. I'll arrange it at once. I'm assuming you would like Lieutenant Serebryakov to be transferred as well?"

Tanya looked at her and back to the generals. "Yes. I believe she may be instrumental in my recovery and my schooling."

"Very well then. We're expecting good things from you."

...

Tanya and Visha soon took their leave, along with their transfer papers. Tanya asked Visha to take her to the cleaners to see if her uniform was ready. They went in and Visha handed the clerk a ticket. He came back with a suit that was wrapped in the typical paper they used. She asked to use the changing room and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Feels good to be back in my garb." She said out loud. "I guess I can keep the dress Visha gave me for formal occasions."

Now redressed in her preferred outfit, they were off to gather the rest of her things before heading to settle in at their new home. Upon arrival at the hospital and again at her old place, she found everything was taken. She found a note on the door with the new address and directions to get there. "Huh. I guess they already took everything. Let's go check it out."

After a short walk, they arrived and were checked in. Upon entering, they quickly found their things in a crate near the door. "I'll start unpacking." Tanya said as she hung her cover on the rack by the door.

"Do you think that maybe we could just settle in and do this tomorrow?" Visha asked, looking tired.

"If we do it now, we won't need to do it tomorrow. Plus, I'd like this ugly box out of here."

"Okay."

Soon enough, they were unpacked and Tanya decided to make some coffee for them. She lightly sipped hers and looked around. "Wonderful living space."

"It is rather nice. Maybe tomorrow, we can go to the library."

"Exactly what I was planning. Maybe even go to buy some food."

...

"Durch den Schleier sollst du gehen"


End file.
